Jane Foster (Earth-11584)
History "When you came to Earth you felt like a fish out of water. Now here I am in Asgard and I feel like a lamb thrown to the wolves." Dr. Jane Foster was one of the most renowned astrophysicists of the modern day, with her work involving Asgardian cosmology as well as Einstein-Rosenberg bridges (colloquially known as wormholes) being among the most advanced to date, and earning her a Nobel prize in 2015. Foster grew up in a scientific family, as both of her parents were also astronomers who had worked with Dr. Erik Selvig in the past. They both died when Jane was very young, causing Dr. Selvig to take an interest in her career and becoming something like a second father to her. Many of Foster's theories were scoffed at by the greater scientific community (though some, like Reed Richards, thought they had at least some merit). It was this kind of scientific wilderness that Jane found herself in Tucumcari New Mexico in, studying astrological phenomenon in the desert with her mentor Dr. Selvig and an intern named Darcy Lewis. One fateful night, the three were out observing stars when they were confronted by a freak storm. In their efforts to drive out of the storm, they ran over a man in the desert. Taking him to the hospital, Jane was immediately taken by the handsome young man. They gave him the alias Donald Blake out of necessity, and took him in despite the fact that he was ranting about Norse mythology and places like Asgard. Thor explained that he had been sent from another world called Asgard, and that he needed to acquire his power and the hammer Mjolnir to reestablish himself as the God of Thunder. Despite Dr. Selvig's obvious reticence, Jane was intrigued. Thinking that if Thor had descended from another world that he might be able to prove her theories, Jane sought to help Thor anyway she could, including driving him to the base SHIELD had set up around a crater that contained the hammer Mjolnir. In the process, though, SHIELD confiscated all of her research and files, leaving her to start from square one. Thankfully, Thor was able to procure one of her notebooks from her research. One night, after drinking with Dr. Selvig (who was trying to get Thor to leave Jane alone, fearful of him breaking her heart), Thor explained the concept of the Nine Realms to Jane, allowing her to further refine her theories.The two bonded over this shared knowledge, and feelings began to form between them. The following morning, Thor helped make breakfast for Jane when they were interrupted by more travelers from Asgard, this time the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. After learning more about the political structure of Asgard and of Thor's difficulties with his brother Loki, the group and town was attacked by the Destroyer Armor, which had been sent by Loki to kill Thor. Jane watched helplessly as the Warriors Three and Sif tried to save the townsfolk, and then was distraught when Thor sacrificed himself to satiate the Destroyer's mission. This action, though, triggered an enchantment on Mjolnir, causing it to come flying to Thor's hand and restoring his powers, proving Jane was right all along. After watching Thor defeat the Destroyer, she was comforted when Thor chose to leave for Asgard, as Thor said he would return to her. However, several years passed before Jane heard from Thor. In that time, Jane's theories became more readily accepted, and she began consulting with SHIELD on cosmic phenomenon (though she was not consulted on the Dark Energy Project, which was the pervue of Dr. Selvig.) When Loki came to Earth seeking to conquer it, SHIELD immediately transferred Jane to a secure observatory in Iceland, protecting her from any potential wrath of Loki. Jane never stopped trying to find Asgard or reconnect with Thor, and most of her research was driven to this point. Despite being set up on blind dates by Dr. Selvig (including a disastrous one with a man named Ian), she continued to work tirelessly on building a technology similar to the Bifrost, which she eventually did with something called the Field Bridge Device. Jane tested the device on herself, hoping to transport herself to Asgard, but an errant solar flare (which also inadvertently creates the Fantastic Four) sends her to the Realm of Svartalfheim instead. Their, she finds a liquid in an ornate pedastal. Her natural curiosity causes her to examine it, causing her to absorb the power of the Aether into her body before she is flung back to Earth. The Aether messes with her, causing random outbursts of chaos around her when her emotions are affected. She is confronted by a returning Thor shortly thereafter, and despite being angry at him for not contacting her during his dealings in New York, she quickly embraces him. Suddenly though, she is whisked off to Asgard by Thor, and taken to be examined by doctors. They discover the Aether within her, revealing that her mortal body cannot withstand the stress of the power and that she will die if the substance cannot be removed from her. While in Asgard, Thor and Jane's relationship deepens, much to the approval of Thor's mother Frigga (and the chagrin of his father Odin.) Their romance doesn't last, however, as Asgard is attacked by the Dark Elves led by Malekith, who seeks the Aether for himself and his own nefarious purposes. Jane is defended by Thor's brother Balder, his mother Frigga and his father Odin, ultimately successfully, but at the cost of Frigga's life. Stricken by grief, Odin orders Jane be kept under close observation, essentially waiting for her to die so the Aether can be removed from her body. Thor, naturally, disagrees with this course of action. He takes Jane and seeks help from, of all people, Loki, for a way to escape Asgard without Odin knowing. Loki obliges them, although Jane slaps him when she first sees him because of his actions in New York. The trio travel to Svartalfheim, seeking to find a way to remove the Aether from Jane and then destroy it. They are intercepted by Malekith and the Dark Elves, though. Malekith removes the Aether from Jane himself, absorbing it into himself before Thor can destroy it and leaving the Asgardians to die in the Dark World. Though Loki seemingly sacrifices himself, Jane and Thor are rescued by Balder and brought back to Asgard. Later, Jane accompanies Thor and Balder back to Earth, and aides in the Battle with Malekith, providing technical support on the Field Bridge device that he seeks to use to alter the reality of the Nine Realms. Once they are successful, Thor returns to Earth permanently to be with Jane, forsaking the throne of Asgard. However, their relationship was not made to last. Jane's work in astronomy and Thor's duty to the Avengers (as well as his eventual departure to investigate the Infinity Stones) caused them to drift apart and eventually split up. It is implied that Jane was the one who dumped Thor, though Thor referred to it as a "mutual dumping." Powers & Abilities * Scientific Mind: Foster is one of the foremost authorities on astrophysics in the world, in particular the construction of wormholes and their properties. She is also the inventor of the Field Bridge technology, which is an experimental device that can generate wormholes (though it is not fully stabilized, even years after its construction.) She has consulted with the likes of SHIELD, Reed Richards and Tony Stark on many disciplines related to these events. Weaknesses Jane possesses no special abilities that would protect her from the normal wear and tear of a human's life. Her resolve should be commended though, as she was able to control the chaotic Aether (also known as the Reality Stone) for a brief time, though it would have been at the eventual cost of her life. Thor once suggested that Jane would be worthy enough to wield Mjolnir, but that has never been tested. Film Details Jane Foster appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases, she is portrayed by actress Natalie Portman. * Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) only * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) only * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters